


社畜之死 4

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 34





	社畜之死 4

李帝努头痛欲裂地醒来，睁眼便看到怀里紧紧嵌着一个活物。

不是阿猫阿狗的活物。

黄仁俊抱成一团无意识地往唯一的热源靠，身上青青紫紫连成一片，婴儿的抱姿表示他正经历着潜意识的不安与无序状态。

李帝努挪开一点，黄仁俊便依赖地凑上来一点。

不是阿猫阿狗，可这跟路边流浪的野猫崽赖着不愿离开温暖的车底也没有太多区别就是了。

他记得自己把人弄到无声了很久的时候，将对方翻过来，看着他眼神空洞无神的样子，有过难过。

他想取悦这个人。

后来的抽插在黄仁俊的感知里依旧是狂风暴雨般的力度，但是对于喝了加料的酒的李帝努来说，这已经是几近抓狂的克制了。

快感从尾椎密密匝匝地升腾起来的时候，黄仁俊被李帝努拥着稍缓慢插弄，那感觉像是搁浅的海鱼快窒息溺闭时尾部突然被电击了一下。

是不高且不致命但足以叫人复现求生欲的电压。

于是他捱不住，小声哼哼了几声。

李帝努马上捕捉到了这微弱的声音，他处在自己的无序意识中，抓住了唯一的有序。在这个瞬间，黄仁俊便是他的唯一有序。

他自己大概是有轻微洁癖的，但是黄仁俊的汗水浸湿头发混着眼泪，整张脸逐渐红到熟透，即使微阖美目，也依旧很漂亮，有一种脆弱得不堪一击的美感。

在唯一有序的瞬间中，李帝努竟然徒生一种“就算是这样弄坏他也一定很好看”的无序。

于是一切又再度无序起来。

被快感席卷教化后的黄仁俊对风暴的洗礼被迫打开了“允许入内”的接纳之门，对意志不甚坚定的性爱初体验者来说，尝过甜头便不会再去想经历哪怕一丁点儿苦痛。

他的意识和身体终于开始无序起来。只要不再苦痛，遵循本能去寻找快乐也是可以被理解的吧。

第一只攀上李帝努宽厚臂膀的手给了他一个堪比二次注射高机能致幻剂的兴奋刺激。

男人一刻不歇地颠动着将他抱坐起来，托着他的后颈稳落在自己肩窝，然后将他钉死在自己怀抱里，一手托颈一手环腰，如此便继续上下不停地挺动着。

黄仁俊哭着求他轻点：“你…你你你轻点……”

求他一次，他听进耳朵里了，他便轻一些，不盈一握的瘦削细薄的身躯，很适合嵌在男人的怀里，很好抱，很好操。

被抱的人快感愈发强烈，男根杵在李帝努的腹肌上随着操弄一上一下地磨，这么前后夹击磨了一阵，腺液便先从翕张的小口流了出来。

李帝努没到，还在弄他。

在李帝努摄入药剂在体内发挥最强烈作用的阶段，黄仁俊几度因过高的体热被烫到在他怀中挣扎起来。

不过，一种无序体系里是不允许另一种无序冲突的。

李帝努将他抱着走到窗边，黄仁俊倏而贪凉地贴在了窗玻璃上，四目相对的瞬间，黄仁俊发现李帝努的瞳仁扩得更大了些，黑不见底的深渊映着黄仁俊的回望。

那里有恶龙。

他只是个普通人，不是勇士。

他黑白分明的瞳仁里，映着李帝努的凝视。李帝努突然停下插弄的动作，因为是抱着走过来的，虬结的阴茎从他后穴滑了一小截儿出来。李帝努停下动作，本能地将自己满满当当地塞了回去，才微微低头，在呼吸相抵的距离里，毫不犹豫地擒住了黄仁俊欲逃脱的嘴。

“不许躲。”这是他很久以来说的第一句话。

然后他说，“你不要难过了，不要哭，我轻轻地。”

黄仁俊听了这话，哭得更凶。眼泪开洪泄闸般怎么也止不住。

就像是下雨天淋了许久，有人理解你觉得冷不是因为没伞，而是因为只是一个人真的好孤单。

李帝努慢下速度来温柔地顶弄了许久，黄仁俊被他吻得大脑缺氧，后头被肏开了怎么也不得趣，于是又开口央求他：“……那你还是快点吧…唔！”

“如你所愿。”李帝努将他摆在厚厚的地毯上，粗粝的毯子磨在黄仁俊的背上，他不喜欢，只好将双腿勾紧在李帝努腰上，弓起的腰腹尽可能多地贴合男人腰腹，以此来减少后背与地毯的接触面积。上位者挺着公狗腰九浅一深地肏了很多来回，终于在双囊贲张的瞬间撤退不急，滚烫的精浆灌注到了很深的、未曾到过的地方。他身下的人则被激得绞紧肠肉，也同步高潮了一波。

无序并不会因为一时的出口得到缓解。

李帝努将他抱到浴缸里，饶是在按摩浴缸里蒸着热气、每一个毛孔都张得很大，他们的下体却也依旧未曾分离半分。

李帝努将黄仁俊抵在浴缸边，跪着嵌在他双腿间，他将人抬得很高，去咬他胸前的媚红，那里被热水泡得十分温顺柔软，是并不小的一颗果粒。

黄仁俊被蒸得很晕，餍足地回应他给的每一个刺激。李帝努用犬齿磨着黄仁俊的乳尖，尖利的齿尖磨在柔软的地方带来的颤栗感叫他终于甘愿被恶龙吞噬。

他是“被选召的献祭者”——如果可以让恶龙快乐就好了。

李帝努记得纵火的快乐。也记得陷在火里求生的黄仁俊的痛苦挣扎。

他清醒过来，想着已经乱掉的顺序，第一次手足无措得怀疑人生。

黄仁俊怎么都醒不过来，浑身难受，抓不到的热源让他在睡梦中都很不安。

好在热源并未离开很久——李帝努靠坐在床头，将蜷缩成一团的黄仁俊整个抱起来安置在怀里，他左手轻捏着黄仁俊后颈，右手抵在他眉心教他舒展一些。

黄仁俊听到脑袋下的心脏跳动，隔着厚实的胸肌一下一下打在他鼓膜上。

有规律的安抚让他的情绪在十几个小时后终于宁静下来。

薄被下互嵌交缠的躯体仍旧一丝不挂，从始至终都维持着肌肤相亲之实。

待黄仁俊正式醒过来，已是第三天清晨。

他被拢在李帝努怀里，意识回笼的瞬间，撕裂感和快感仿佛悬在天灵盖上的剑，随时挥将下来将他斩首。

他挪开李帝努交错着搂在腰间和胸前的手，淅淅索索地偷摸下了床。他跑回隔壁房间，在房间巨大落地镜前不敢仔细看自己身上已经变色的淤青，胡乱套上了深色的套头衫。行李都提到门口了，又有点怕事儿地留了个纸条：

李总，我家里有点事儿，我先回去几天，不好意思哈。

他不认为被老板当了一晚上泄欲工具就变香饽饽了。

他走得太快，摔在出小区的路口旁，顾不得痛又爬起来，仿佛后有追兵般逃也似地赶路，又在心里复念一句话：

社畜社畜，息事宁人。

李帝努从黄仁俊挪开他手臂的瞬间就醒了。

听到玄关传来关门的声音。

站在房间里看到他摔在路口的狼狈模样。

他并不觉得黄仁俊会是那种很好收买的人，又觉得他是那种应该还挺好收买的人。

给他钱不顶用，给真心应该还可以。

李帝努还处在因乱序带来的的生理心理不适中。在他的顺序里，从暧昧到恋爱，从接吻到做爱，从戴套到内射，这一套流程是他认为自己应当遵循恪守的顺序。

然而这个顺序乱掉了，还是最糟糕的那种乱序。

真要命。黄仁俊要命。被迫给发小打电话的自己也很要命。

李东赫最要命。

李帝努捏紧眉心，听电话那头的他揶揄：“怎么，栽在哪个温柔乡里起不来了？”

“送一个我亲自拼的高达算不算诚意满满？”

“你不如跟高达结婚算了。大哥，送礼要投其所好。”

“我不知道他喜欢什么，毕竟送车子房子这些东西很没诚意，我不想弄得像是要包养他。”

“那你送给我，我特别需要。不用的钱，麻烦请捐给我。”

“你这只社畜有人养还不够？我的钱真的能捐到你那儿吗，我看未必。”

“社畜呢，就喜欢房子车子钱啊这些东西。越多越好，我们就是特别俗，又清新又不做作的那种俗。”

-tbc-


End file.
